


You Look Perfect (pt. 2)

by Patcho418



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because they're so gosh darn in LOVE, bless these bees, domestic bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: So originally I'd had this posted as chapter 2 of the previous 'You Look Perfect' but figured it'd work better as it's own separate story since it really has nothing to do with the actual context of the first fic. Either way, it's still dedicated to Thunder-Kate on tumblr cause her art is great and makes me wanna write more! (Also, I'm on tumblr as Patcho418 so give me a follow, and if you ever find any fanart you think would make a great fic, send it my way cause I'll write it!





	You Look Perfect (pt. 2)

The amber of late afternoon drifted through parted blinds, creating a soft wash over the living room. Shadows stretched away from the gold which took their place, clinging to every surface and settling on every cushion. In this room, where light was soft and delicate and intimate, Yang found complete serenity.

She lay on the sofa, the woman she loved with all of her heart nestled comfortably in her embrace as a book hovered inches away from her face. A focused yet content air rested on Blake’s face as she took in the words, while Yang idly played with strands of midnight hair. Occasionally, she would glance at the words on whichever page Blake was reading, only making out small bits of story with holes her own imagination would have to fill, but that didn’t bother her. So long as they lay there, she was content with whatever thought entered her mind and her heart.

Gold washed over them, reflecting in Blake’s reading glasses and shimmering against her hair as Yang gently dragged her nails along Blake’s head, a smile forming on her lips. A soft hum escaped Blake’s mouth as Yang felt her shift into her touch, nuzzling closer into her chest. In response, Yang brought her finger up behind Blake’s ear and placed several soft scratches.

“Stop it, Yang,” Blake managed through a giggle, squirming against the blonde.

Yang could hardly help but chuckle. “But you’re so cute!”

Blake pushed her head against Yang’s hand in a half-hearted attempt to escape her touch, but it was enough for Yang to draw her fingers away from her ear and back to the side of her head, drawing circles with her nails. Once more, Blake eased into her touch, attempting to settle back into a comfortable reading position before shifting slightly.

“Ugh,” she grunted, searching the page in front of her. “Well now I’ve lost my spot.”

“I think you were at ‘Yang, you’re the best girlfriend a girl could ask for’?” Yang suggested teasingly.

Blake rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses, smirking playfully. “No, definitely not that.”

Another chuckle from the blonde, this one lower with a hint of sarcasm. “Oh, you’re so cruel,” she teased, pressing her fingers against Blake’s scalp, to which Blake hummed contently. Yang took a look at the page, her eyes scanning for wherever Blake might be looking at, before settling on a phrase. “’With the blade at his throat, he smirked—’?”

“Right!” Blake said, her eyes shifting towards the passage as she settled against Yang’s stomach.

Yang smiled, continuing to play with her midnight hair as warm amber continued throughout the room, dancing on the walls and ceiling surrounding them. She sighed blissfully at the scene; how any time, any moment with Blake, the world seemed to soften around them, as if shaping itself to their shared presence, complying with their hearts. Any moment with Blake was serene, beautiful. Even in the harshest of places, places where the world tore at everyone else and subdued light and peace, there was that gold that touched Yang, that extra breath in her chest that never caught, never choked. That flutter in her heart, reminiscent of time passed yet never lost, of quick, furtive glances and long, earnest stares. That brushing against her skin, never cold and never hot despite the world around them, always comforting. Always just right.

Always perfect.

Yang’s hands slowed their massage and rested gently against Blake’s head, curling against her skin and the metal wire of her glasses. Slowly, she brought her head back, careful not to force it, but Blake easily allowed herself to be guided back. Once Yang could see the amber of her eyes, the glow of the world swimming in an honest and affectionate gaze, everything homed in on the girl resting against her, her hands holding her head inches away from her lips.

Blake offered a chaste smile as she rested against Yang’s palm, allowing herself to be held. “What?”

Of course, Yang was in love. She’d been in love for longer than she even knew she was in love. Longer than she’d known who she was in love with, longer than the moment she first met amber eyes. Longer than the world had allowed, and longer than it would ever exist. In this moment, this soft, golden moment, all that Yang knew was her love for Blake.

She dipped to meet Blake’s forehead with the most delicate of kisses, as if anything more passionate would wash away the gold surrounding them, and when she pulled away, still hovering just above her, she smiled down at that tender gaze.

“You look perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I'd had this posted as chapter 2 of the previous 'You Look Perfect' but figured it'd work better as it's own separate story since it really has nothing to do with the actual context of the first fic. Either way, it's still dedicated to Thunder-Kate on tumblr cause her art is great and makes me wanna write more! (Also, I'm on tumblr as Patcho418 so give me a follow, and if you ever find any fanart you think would make a great fic, send it my way cause I'll write it!


End file.
